Explorer
A skirmishing profession, explorers are more equipped for skill than for close combat. They are effective trackers and users of ranged weapons. Like soldiers, explorers tend to be lawful though they do not need to be. Explorers can be split into two specialties: Archaelogists, who are expert dungeon navigators, and rangers who are masters of tracking and trapping. Skills: HP: Base 13 + 1d6 and 1d4 per level SP: Base 6 + 1d6 per level Skill Ranks: Base 15 + 5 per level Fortitude Modifier: +3 Reflex Modifier: +1 Will Modifier: +1 PA Modifier: +2 SA Modifier: +2 Techniques: Combat: 2 pt Favored Enemy – perform very well against a specific enemy type 4 pt Second Favored Enemy 7 pt Third Favored Enemy 3 pt Sneak Attack 3 pt Merciful Blow – Killing attack instead knocks foe out Effects: 2 pt Ranged Expertise (cannot take both ranged and two-weapon expertise) – has rapid shot 4 pt Manyshot – Can shoot multiple arrows 2 pt Two-weapon Expertise – has two-weapon fighting 4 pt Improved two-weapon fighting 4 pt Evasion 8 pt Camouflage – Hard to see in terrain, better hide checks. 3 pt Endurance – better fortitude in bad environments 4 pt Animal Companion – has a pet, works best alongside nature Other: 1 pt Track 3 pt Wild Empathy – User is better with animals 2 pt Terrain Mastery – moves through bad terrain easily 5 pt Expert’s Vision: Learn about terrain for 1 mile/level.  3 pt Super tracker – tracks extra well and at normal speed 2 pt Tripwire''' '-' '''Wards an area for 2 hours/level.  2 pt Animal Messenger -''' Sends a Tiny animal to a specific place. 2 pt Delay Poison '-' 'Stops poison from harming subject for 1 hour/level. 3 pt Detect Poison -' '''Detects poison in one creature or object. 4 pt Neutralize Poison - Immunizes subject against poison, detoxifies 5 pt Remove Disease - Cures all diseases affecting subject 2 pt Detect Snares and Pits - Reveals natural or primitive traps.  3 pt Endure Elements - Exist comfortably in hot or cold environments. 2 pt Hide from Animals - Animals can’t perceive one subject/level. 2 pt Jump - Subject gets bonus on Jump checks.  4 pt Tree Stride - Step from one tree to another far away. 4 pt Longstrider - Increases your speed.  3 pt Pass without Trace - One subject/level leaves no tracks.  4 pt Cure Light Wounds - Cures 1d8 damage +1/level (max +5). 8 pt Cure Moderate Wounds - Cures 2d8 damage +1/level (max +10). 4 pt Hold Animal - Paralyzes one animal for 1 round/level. 4 pt Darkvision - See 60 ft. in total darkness.  3 pt Repel Vermin - Insects, spiders, and other vermin stay 10 ft. away. 1 pt +1 to any skill. Specialties: 3 pt Archaelogist - Gain +2 trap senses and unlock archaelogist techniques. 1 pt Plunder Appraisal - Gain +5 on appraisal of plunder found within an ancient and/or forgotten temple/dungeon/grotto/vacation home. 3 pt Detect trap - Your trap intuition has grown significantly, and your experience allows you to take a guess as to what the trap may be. +5 trap senses. 5 pt Trap Diffusion - You are skilled at removing traps without injury. 8 pt Dungeon Crawler - You are a master archaelogist, able to sense where secret grave sites may lie, what lies in them, and the dangers that may be included. You may even have your own museum for all these artifacts you've found that belong there. '3 pt Ranger '- Gain +2 to spot check and unlock ranger techniques. 1 pt Set up snares - You can fend off the land with your trapping skills. 3 pt Expert Tracking - Your tracking skills are very impressive and make you a great hunter. 5 pt Hunter - Choose a specialty form of prey and wilderness. Your tracking is almost inhuman there. You're not just a tracker. You're a detective. (note: humans count as prey, and some wildernesses are urban). 8 pt Master of Wilds - You don't just understand the wildnerness, it is a part of you. You see all, feel all. Category:Professions